Mozart Sanderson
Summary Mozart is the child of David Sanderson. He is the protagonist of Conniving Puffin. He is the resurrection of his own great grandfather, brought back for unspecified reasoning. He is both the grand child and father of Antoinette Core, the grandchild of Jamison Sanderson, and the father of Jane Core. Biography Mozart has an extremely confusing life. His story starts in season one, where he's just playing outside, and his mother brings him in... Into her torture room. She and his father begin to try torturing him, but he defies them, and attacks his father. They're both tricking him, and Jamison pretends to run out of the house crying, blaming his son. Then Antoinette leaves, and blames Mozart for Jamison's leaving. Mozart runs out to find his mom, but she's gone. He sees a pond where their garden was, and he falls into it, getting sent through a portal to a parallel world. Yes. Just like that. In this new world, his memory is wiped, and he and his mom are normal people. Each day is the same as the last. Repetitive. Suddenly, one day, his mother drives home, and drives Mozart somewhere, but she loses control of the car, crashing it, and killing them both. Mozart gets a vision, and he is told that this life is not real, and that he must go home, and flip his house upside down with his new "ghost powers". Mozart does, and he finds himself with a replenished memory, back home. Suddenly, his father flies out of the pond, attacks him, and ties him up in the torture room. An odd man comes in, poofs his father away, and then takes him in his truck, telling him that... THOSE WERE NOT EVER HIS PARENTS. Mind blow. THIS man (David) created that other world, to drag Mozart and his family, to save him from torture. And it's revealed that he did this, because David is Mozart's real father. Season one ends with David fretting the return of Antoinette and Jamison, as they aren't dead, but in limbo. Season one ends. David and Mozart consult the town mayor, and she tells David to just talk to them (the evil duo DID escape). David talks to them, and it's revealed that they are his parents, and they kidnapped their own grandson from him. David sacrifices his powers for Mozart, but Antoinette and Jamison absorb them, and chase Mozart across the city. They warp him into limbo, but accidentally warp themselves in the process. Mozart then watches as a crap ton of insanity plays out in limbo. Jamison blows himself into deep limbo, David controls the blast to send the city and people back home, and Antoinette reveals why she hates Mozart. He is the resurrection of her own father. Antoinette tells Mozart that David is evil too, and then she leaves. Mozart grabs David, takes his powers, and sends him to deep limbo, before escaping limbo just as Antoinette is closing the portal. Season two ends. Mozart has a ringing and pinging in the back of his head, saying: Marina Jensen. He goes to her house, and finds that she is his wife from the past life. She triggers his memory, and he remembers EVERYTHING. His name? Jeremiah Core. Father of Jane and Antoinette Core. He also remembers a piece of his death. A shadowy figure with a gun, killed him and his brother in their sleep, when he was in his own house. Suddenly, Antoinette and her sister bust through Marina's window, prepared to kill Marina and Mozart. Marina knocks out Antoinette, and causes Jane to flee. Mozart and Marina launch Antoinette into deep limbo. Later, Mozart, Marina, Jane, and the city mayor (whom Jane had hypnotized), all have an epic battle on the city's biggest field. Marina immediately stabs Jane, but it's revealed that Jane had a robot with would transport her soul into it, whenever she died. The robot rolls away, and Mozart and Marina chase after it. It runs to Antoinette's mansion, and tampers with David's pond. It pretends to jump into the pond, and Mozart and Marina chase it. But it never actually entered. Mozart and Marina find themselves in a world identically identical to the one above. Thinking the pond failed, they enter it again, only to find that it DID work, and that they were now in a fake world WITHIN a fake world! Jane is a robot still, and after some antics up top, she starts sending torture their way through the world. An earthquake she sends, splits a crevice through the world, and it leads Mozart and Marina a level up. Mozart then gives Marina his three dimensionality to escape, and he may be in limbo, but Marina is up with robot Jane. Mozart suddenly warps out of limbo and back into the real world, only to find that Jane had killed Marina. Mozart kicks Jane into the river, and blows it up. But that just releases Jane's soul, and the nearby pond's alchemy revives her with a ton of dimensional powers. She flies over to the beach cave to free Jamison, Antoinette, and David, from deep limbo. They chase Mozart, and corner him at Antoinette's mansion, but Mozart was prepped. He grabbed his last stick of dynamite, and threw it at Antoinette's mansion. She had tons of nitro glycerin in the attic, and tunnels underground, causing the entire lot to level by several feet. This released some of her alchemy, with dissipated into the world. Season three ends. Mozart is lost, and contacts the mayor for assistance. She tells him to gather all of the villains together, to destroy them all at once. He begins. He taunts Jamison and Charles, leading them to Jane's mansion. But he is unprepared for what happens next. Apparently, Jane and Antoinette were excepting them, so they set up cages. Jamison and Charles are trapped, but Mozart escapes. Hoping they'll all rip each other apart, he heads back to Marina's house to have a well deserved nap, but Antoinette pops out of one of Jane's underground tunnels, and steals him in his sleep. She slams him into a torturing chair in Jane's lab, and Jane is eager to torture him. Mozart is genuinely terrified. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}